Your Final Day (Clocks Ticking)
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: What if it was your final day? What would you do? Austin and Ally's professor asks Austin and Ally to make a list of 10 for what they would do on their last day on earth. What will happen when they have to actually do what they wrote down? And they all do it in Vegas! One Month. Clock Starts...NOW!
1. Ally's List

Your Final Day (Clocks Ticking)

**I know what I would do if today was my last day. And looks like Austin and Ally both know as well. Sorry I am writing another story but it just came to my mind as I was reading a FF. I would like to Thank 'auslly-is-adorkable' for writing If Today Was Your Last Day everyone should read it was really one of the most fabulous story's I have ever read. Here I go with Your Final Day (Clocks Ticking)**

**Ally's POV**

So earlier in class the teacher asked us to make a list of things you would do if today was your last day. This was my list. And honestly I am pretty proud of what I put on it.

Perform at Madison Square Garden with Austin Moon. _He actually performed there two years ago but it would be awesome if I did too, just after I faced my stage fright I instantly fell in love with the idea of wanting to perform at Madison Square Garden._

Slow dance with my best friend Austin Moon. _I had already dancing with him once before but that was when he broke his foot. I actually want him to twirl me and dip me. You know all those fancy dance moves people do when they slow dance. I think it would be kind of fun! I want to dance with him because he is a talented dancer._

Learn to dance _don't judge me but I actually suck at dancing. But I once create an awesome dance move called the 'Ally Way'. It actually made it on a music video. I can get easy get free dance lessons from Austin. He is a very VERY good dancer!_

Speak the Truth _I tend to keep my thoughts hidden in my mind frequently or in my song book. But more in my mind more often because some people ,not pointing fingers (Austin and Dez) like to take 'peaks' in my book often so I keep quiet._

Go To Las Vegas With my friends _After Trish, Dez, Austin and I graduated high school we has this huge plan to go and spend the summer in Las Vegas but we never got around to it because Austin had his National Tour._

Win A Karaoke Contest _I know I'm not the 'Fun Typey' kind of person but I do enjoy what 'normal people' do as well. I would so love to win a karaoke contest. Honestly, I never actually entered one._

Play Truth or Dare _Hey! Don't judge me! I never EVER had the guts to actually play truth or dare. I sat in a game once always choosing truth and they were all easy to answer. And if I had to answer a question like "Have you ever kissed someone?" I would answer "Yes" because Austin was my first kiss. It was so romantic. Our relationship. Until we broke up. Not a sad one but for our career._

Watch Every Zaliens Movie _I'd only do this because I am the only one apparently that hasn't watch them and honestly I think they are ridiculous. I know I haven't watched them so why be so stereotypical? It's just the way everyone talks about it I guess. I figure is it's so amazing that everyone has to gauge over. Why not give it a try?_

Go Skydiving _I'm only writing this for filler. I know the only person I want to go sky diving with and that would be my best friend Austin Moon and I doubt he would. We went bungee jumping once together but skydiving is just not the same._

Make-out with someone _what?! I only kissed one person and that was Austin Moon. And that was pretty much a peck on the lips. That's it! That's all I got. Not even when we were dating he would kiss me. Just cuddling, that's all. I guess I was fine with all that. But that was way too long ago. Like five years-long ago. YEAH!_


	2. Austin's List

So Ally and my professor asked us what we do if today was our last day and this is my list of 10 thoughts that would work.

Give my honest opinion on someone I know _I want to see the other person's reaction towards my opinion. I probably would do more than just one person._

Have a near death experience _I have no idea but I'd ask the gangs opinion on this._

Pet a monkey _I love monkeys! They are so cute! I know I'm going all gushy for a monkey but come on! They are so adorable especially the baby monkeys._

Eat 20 pancakes in under one minute _this will be fun. Hopefully my stomach won't explode. Wait! I don't have to do this._

Kiss Ally Again _I have been confused about our friendship after we broke up. I know Ally doesn't have feelings for me anymore or else she would have told Trish and that girl spews secrets out of her mouth like see was a waterfall. I am confused for my feelings for her. So I think if I kissed her I could prove to myself that I don't have feelings for her anymore and I could finally move on with my life._

Slow Dance _I haven't necessary slow danced with anyone before. Without being in pain. I slow danced with Ally once but I didn't give her the 'Full Moon' experience I could have span her and other stuff like that. It would've been so much fun._

Let Ally use the Bathroom first _I bet your confused about that one! HA-HA! After the gang and I graduated we moved out and Ally and I got an apartment in Miami so we could both go to UOM. We have the same schedule and we take the same classes. The only time we don't see each other is when I am working or he is working. And so every morning I always beat her to the bath room and she always has to make breakfast._

Watch a movie with the gang

_I just think it would be fun. I don't think we have ever watched a movie as a gang._

Take a yoga lesson _Ally is always complaining on how stressed I am on school work and my singing and other stuff and she keeps saying that if I did yoga it would clam my nerves. Apparently it relaxes you. Wouldn't hurt to try would it?_

Eat a big bucket of ice cream _I think I did that before but I'm not sure. So glad I don't have to actually do these things! Fwehf! _


	3. Surprise!

**Ally's POV**

I'm in class sitting next to Austin and we both just finished writing our list. I bend over his left shoulder to try to sneak a peak of what he wrote down. He flips his page over and laughs.

"There is no way you are reading what I wrote down." Austin says flipping his page over. Then he tries to take a gander at my page.

"No way, Hozay!" I say as I flip my paper over to prevent him from reading it. "If can't read yours, you're not reading mine."

He instantly gets a confused look on his face. "Hozay? Who's Hozay?"

I laugh, "Never mind."

Austin and I bring our papers to the front of the room and give them to the teacher.

"I don't want them!" The teacher surprises the whole class. I hear someone in the back ground. "What was the point of all this then?"

"The point is." The teacher continues. Honestly I have no idea how Mrs. Thorn heard that. I guess she could see as I heard it and she is only like giver- take 27 years old. "You guys will be doing all the things you listed."

Instantly Austin and both look at each other in shock. "What!?" We both say in unison.

"You all heard me!" speaks loudly reassuring all of the class. "Everything you listed I want done by the end of this month!" The bell rings

"See you tomorrow!"

Austin and I both head to the apartment and sit on the couch.

**Austin's POV**

Honestly, if anyone is to be in shock, it's me! Just read my list

1. Give an Honest Opinion to someone I know-_I guess this isn't that bad as long as I watch who I speak to and choose._

2. Have a near death experience- _Sure! Why not. I love adventure!_

3. Pet A Monkey – _Yay!_

_4. _Eat 20 Pancakes in under a minute_ – Be prepares for a massive vomit montage_

_5. _Kiss Ally Again – _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This could wreck our friendship. There's nothing I can do now!_

6. Slow Dance – _I got them Moves like Jagger ;)_

7. Let Ally Use the Bathroom First – _I'm sure she would appreciate that._

8. Watch a movie with the gang – _Sure! No harm in that!_

9. Take yoga Lesson- _I could use some relaxing for what I'm going to have to do later!_

10. Eat A big Bucket of ice cream – _I choose mint!_

I only have one word for this new assignment "CRAP!"

**Ally's POV**

Ally just breath, breath, and more breathing. I'm freaking out here! Just see what I have to live with!

1. Perform at Madison Square Garden with Austin Moon – _Just shoot me!_

2. Slow Dance with my best friend Austin Moon – _No Biggy. I did it before._

3. Learn to Dance – _Awe! So Happy. No more inside jokes with the gang!_

4. Speak the Truth – _Shit! I either am going to hurt someone's feelings or I am going to humiliate myself! And it's my worst weakness._

5. Go To Las Vegas with my friends – _Woot woot! Party!_

6. Win A Karaoke Contest – _Let's do this!_

7. Play Truth or Dare – _What I have to do, is something that I don't want to do. I bet it can't be as bad as if I don't do the dare and have to yell "Chicken!" Down the street naked._

8. Watch Every Zaliens Movie – _Bore! But I'll do it for my friends. I bet they will enjoy that._

9. Go Skydiving- _Oh Shit! I'm probably going to shit myself if I have to go alone!_

10. Make-out with someone – _But, but, but, but I don't like anyone at the moment!_

We don't show each other our list but discuss them. But I do them him one that I would totally enjoy.

"One of mine was to go to Las Vegas with my friends!" I blurt.

"Really! Sweet!"

"When should we go?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

"But we have class."

"No we don't." Austin says evilly. I like this part of Austin. "We can call up Dez and Trish and get them to pack a luggage. It's Vegas Baby!" Austin shouts.

I woot and then we go pack our luggage's.

We all meet at the airport the next day.

"We both can check off our things as we are in Vegas." I mention.

"Yes. That's a great Idea." Austin replies pointing out Dez and Trish coming this way. "Look its Dez and Trish!"

They both walk up and say hi.

"Are you guys reading for a three week vaca?" Austin shouts.

"Yes!" Dez says parking his luggage.

Then we all hear that everyone on the flight to Las Vegas should start boarding now.

"Let's go!"

We all get on the plane and put our luggages above us. I sit next to Austin and in front of us sit Dez and Trish.

Trish turns around to face me, "Do I really have to sit with him?" Trish point with her head next to her right was Dez.

"Yes you do because Austin and I are going to talk. Now we are going to be gone for a month now you guys are sharing a room with us so you better start learning to get along." I explain.

"Fine. Mom." Trish turns around.

I sigh then start up a conversation with Austin. "Anything on your list you want to do in Vegas?"

"Sure!" Austin replies.

"What's one of them?"

"Uh… Pet a Monkey?"

"Pet a Monkey? Awe! That is so cute. I especially love the baby monkeys! They are so adorable."

"I know right!"

"Yes. We can go to the zoo and I bet they will let you."

"I bet. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's something on your list?"

"Oh! Right! Duhh! Um… Go Skydiving?"

"Awesome! I should do that with you!"

"Is it on your list?"

"No but it sound so awesome!"

Looks like I got the one and only to go skydiving with me. Wait, what did I just think?


	4. Peer Pressure

**Thanks for the positive reviews, only if they weren't as much as I wish I had. If you read, can you please, please review? It will help lost! And you can give me some suggestions on how Austin and Ally will do the things on their lists. If you do I will do a shout out. Here it goes with my next chapter.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We just got to into our hotel room. There are four rooms and one bathroom. But it is gigantic, but not as gigantic as the hotel room itself. As you walk in there is a dining room in the center of the hotel room. You look to your left and you can see the kitchen. Red marble counter tops with cabinets, coffee machine, and large fridge with a stove. Straight ahead as you walk down two short steps, past the dining room is a balcony with large wall sized windows. It is such a beautiful view- especially at night when you can see all of Las Vegas's lights. To the right of the dining room is the living room with two leather couches with a flat screen and behind that living room is the master bedroom with a private bathroom. Then right next to it; to the right is a hallway is the first room being the bathroom. Next to it is two bedrooms next to each other and across from it is another bedroom; in front of the private bathroom. **I tend for this hotel room to be a puzzle. If it is hard for you to remember you can always draw out the hotel room. That's what I did.**

"Wow Austin! This must have cost a fortune!" Ally's jaw drops with shock and beautifulness of how nice the hotel is. I say it impresses.

"No. Not really. Not what I get paid for when I sing." I rub my shoulders.

"I guess." She responds as everyone including me brings there luggage down the two steps.

"So who gets who rooms?" Trish asks.

"Since Austin is paying for this hotel I think he should get the master." Ally says. We all agree.

Ally chooses the one in front of the private bathroom. Trish picks the one across from her. And Dez picks the room next to Trish.

**Ally's POV**

Wow! This hotel room is sparkling. It is so beautiful. Las Vegas is so beautiful. I am so glad I picked this as one of my things for my bucket list. I go to my room and unpack my clothes. When I finish I see Trish trying to figure out the Tassimo Machine.

"You do this." I step in front of her and grab a coffee container. I hold it in front of her asking her if this is the kind she wants. She nods and I put it in the Tassimo. I click start and it starts making a buzzing noise. "This is how you do it. Now don't forget." I laugh.

"Thanks Ally."

"No Problem." I reply. "Where are the guys?"

"Probably still packing." Trish replies grabbing her cup of coffee and puts sugar and cream in it. I nod and walk to the living room and turn on the TV. I have no clue what I am watching but I am watching it anyways. I hear a door open and close then see someone hop over the couch and sit right next to me. It's Austin.

"So, what's next on your bucket list?" Austin asks staring at the TV and giggles.

"Win a karaoke contest." I reply.

"Awesome!" he fixes himself on the couch. "I want to eat a big bucket of ice cream."

I laugh. "A big bucket of ice cream?"

**Austin's POV**

I reply with a gentle, "Yes, A big bucket of Ice cream."

"There's an ice cream shop just across the hotel. Maybe you can buy a bucket of 'mint' ice cream there." Ally mentions. She knows my favorite flavour of ice cream. Duhh!

"Let's go!" I say.

Ally stands up. "We are going right now?"

"Yes." I wave my hand for her to come.

"Austin and I are going across the street to get some ice cream for Austin's bucket list!" Ally shouts out to Dez and Trish.

"Okay!" Trish replies finishing up her coffee.

**Trish's POV**

That was some good coffee. I walk up to the TV and see Ally was watching America's Funniest Home Videos. I laugh at the sight of a fat dude putting a hole in a trampoline.

"Dez!" I call out his name.

"What?" I hear a response.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you still in your room?" I walk over to his room and open his door. He is still putting his clothes away. "Why are you still putting your clothes away?"

"I am because they have to be unorganized."

"It takes time to 'Unorganized' your clothes?"

"Yes it does."

"So, have you happened to take a peek at Austin's bucket list?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What's something he put on it?"

"I'm not telling you!" He tries to close the door on me but I hold the door open with my feet.

"Tell me or I will shove these two rocks in your face!" I hold up my fists.

He runs to the side of his bed and whispers, "Never!"

"Tell me!" I go closer to him holding my fists up.

"Eat twenty pancakes in under a one minute!" He yelps.

"Thank-you. Another one. Please!" It wasn't a nice please it was harshly asked.

"Take a yoga lesson!" he blurts.

"Why would he want to take a yoga lesson before he died?"

"Because Ally said it would calm his nerves."

"Give me another one."

"Let Ally use the bathroom first?"

I let out a chuckle. "Really? That's one of them?"

"Yes!" He seems really scared maybe I should put my fists down. I do.

"Thank-you for your cooperation." I smile and walk out the door and see Austin and Ally walk through the door. Austin is holding a big bucket of mint swirl ice cream and Ally is holding a small vanilla ice cream cone.

"Hey guys!" I shout.

* * *

**Since it is Easter Break I will be posting more stories and Chapters. Easter break started for me today! Happy Easter!**


	5. Zaliens!

**Thanks for Reviewing and Following my story here. I have been writing my other story. As you can tell I am not a normal writer. When people want a chapter update as soon as possible I give them one! The same day. Story writing is like a hobby and I have lots of time on my hands when I am at home so I write. Here it goes with the next chapter I hope you guys like it a lot! Smile.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Trish. Why were you in Dez's room?" I ask.

"Um…I wanted to know why Dez was taking so long in his room."

"Oh. We got Austin's ice cream bucket." Austin holds up his ice cream bucket. I look at it and I'm still like. How is he going to eat that all by himself without throwing up? "Oh Austin."

"What?" Austin goes to the island and sits at it and I go around the corner in front of him leaning my stomach against the counter. "How are you going to eat that all?"

"I don't know? Can you get me a spoon Ally?"

"Sure." I go in the drawer and get out a spoon. Literally, this hotel room was like an apartment. But, all the furniture was in here already. I hand him the spoon then he just looks up at me.

"You can eat some if you want."

"Naw-uh! You have to eat this whole bucket…by yourself. Anyway I have my own" I like my ice cream cone.

"Okay. You caught me."

"Just eat your ice cream." He scoops up some ice cream and eats it.

"So what's next on your list, Ally?" he says grabbing another scoop of ice cream.

"Um…" I think for a bit "Watch every Zaliens movie?"

After I said that Austin just drops his spoon in his bucket and almost chokes on his ice cream. His jaw drops and his eyes widen as he looks up at me. "What!"

"Your heard me. Let's go to the movie store. There is a place downstairs where they let you rent movies."

"Okay!" Austin throws his spoon over top of me and it lands in the sink and he closes his ice cream container and shoves it in the fridge. This is kind of funny considering the freezer doesn't have anything in it. He runs towards the door and opens it. It's like he was running around like a mad man. It was kind of funny how he was this excited for me to watch Zaliens. We head into the elevator and I press main floor. He goes to press main floor and our hands meet.

"Oops…Sorry." I apologize.

He laughs. We listen to the cheesy elevator music and the elevator dings.

"Where here." I announce. We both step out of the elevator and go to the hotel movie rental store down the hall. It's bigger than I imagined. Tons of movies to pick from, awe they had The Vow; My favorite romance movie. I follow Austin where he seems to know where he's going. I searches and finds that he sees all the movies and he grabs every single one. Luckily there are only 10. Wait, that's not lucky that's, a bore. Austin goes and rents them and we head back upstairs. And as soon as we enter I Austin calls Dez and Trish which they are in their rooms.

"Dez! Trish!"

"What?" I hear both say at same time.

"Ally and I are going to watch Zaliens. Do you want to join us?"

I see both of them scurry out of their rooms and jump on the couch together. Austin and I sit together while Dez and Trish sit together. Austin puts the movie in and we watch it.

I don't know what time it is but I know I have to get some rest. I go to my room and jump into my bed. I don't even bother using my blanket because the cold silkiness of the blanket feels really good on my hot legs.

I wake up and it's about 1 in the afternoon. I walk out of my room and no one is awake yet. I decide to sneak into Austin's room and jump on him. He looks so cute when he sleeps. Awe, too bad. I get a running head start and I run and jump on the bed side next to him since his bed is a double like mine and Dez's and Trish's. He pops his head up.

"What!"

All I do is laugh sitting next to him.

"Why'd you do that?" he complains.

"Because you weren't up and I just got up. And I didn't feel like being alone in Las Vegas."

Austin gets out of his bed and shoosh's me out of the room so he can get dressed. I walk out and right after he closes the door behind me I say, "Don't you go back to sleep mister!"

I go to my room and get dresses and after that I go and turn on the TV. I hear footsteps and see Austin walk around the couch and drop on the couch and sits right next to me.

"So, did you like the movies?" he asks.

"Yes, I did they weren't as bad as I thought."

"See!"

"But don't be getting any wrong ideas. I am not doing that 'Alien brain suck thingy with you guys' it's just so creepy."

"Okay. Fair is fair."

"Did you finish your ice cream pail?"

"Yes."

"So what's next on your list?"

"Um…Let me think. Pet a monkey."

"We are so going to the zoo."

Dez and Trish walk out dressed and wide awake. Unusual. Anyways. Moving on.

"Guys we are going to the zoo to mark off Austin's bucket list."

"What is it exactly?" Trish asks.

"To pet a monkey." Austin replies.

"Cool. Let's go!" Dez says.


	6. Fireworks

**Thanks for the great reviews everybody! Thanks to 'Dr. Austin. A Winchester' for an idea when the gang goes to the zoo. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

So everyone including me is on our way to the zoo. Las Vegas is so cool. We are taking the taxi. Dez is in the passenger seat while Trish and I are on the end while Austin is in the middle. He seems excited; I know this because he is twitching his legs up and down.

"We're here." The taxi man says.

Austin hands him some cash and we all get out of the car.

"Let's go find the manager." I say.

"Okay." Austin replies.

"Why don't you guys go look for the monkeys while Austin and I go look for the manager?"

"Okay." Trish says. Trish starts walking toward some lions. Scary.

"Okay Austin let's find the manager." I say looking around. "Look! Maybe he's the manager."

We walk up to the man. "Is there any possible way I can pet one of your monkeys?"

He laughs. "Unless you plan on getting your hand ripped off no."

"Really? It's on my bucket list." Austin says sadly.

"Oh you're dying!" He jumps. "I'm sorry."

"Oh he's not…" I start to say when Austin taps my shoulder and interrupts me.

"Yeah, I'm dying soon and I would always want to pet a monkey."

"Okay sir, follow me." The manager says. I text Dez and Trish to meet us over to the monkey pit. We follow the manager outside the pit and he walks into the pit. That looks scary.

"This guy is crazy." Austin whisper next to me.

"I know." I laugh in reply.

The manager grabs a monkey and brings it up to us. But, thank God it's still in the cage.

"Just put your hand through the cage and pet him. But, not for a long time."

Austin puts his hand through the cage and pets the monkey and starts going crazy.

"Bye!" Austin and I say as we run away. All four of us meet outside of the zoo.

"So you guys ran away?" Trish laughs.

"Yes, we did!" I say laughing.

"The monkey was demonic!" Austin says.

"Did you at least get to pet the monkey?" Dez asks.

"Yes, I got to pet the monkey." Austin says.

We all laugh.

"So, Ally your turn again. What's next?" Austin asks me.

"Win a karaoke contest." I reply.

"Sweet. We should go to the Party Club. It's just down the block from the hotel." Austin mentions.

"But we aren't 21 yet."

"Technically we are. Don't we look 21? We're only a year younger than that."

"I guess. Sure!" We head back to the hotel and get ready for the club. I put on some nice cloths and re-do me make-up and go and to the kitchen to get some water.

"I am so excited!" Austin says walking out of his room and goes and sits next to me on the bar stool. "We are going to have so much fun!"

"That is if they let us in."

"Sure they will."

"I don't know."

"They will. I'm Austin Moon."

"Exactly! They know how old you are. Probably, so they won't let us in." I laugh.

"What time is it anyways?"

I look at my watch. "5:45"

"Okay. The club opens in fifteen minutes that gives us time to get there. And we are walking."

"Oh, I know."

We all head out the door and walk down the block to the club. There's a long line up so we have to wait in line. Then it's finally us. They let all of us in. I turn around to Austin and give him a smile. He smiles back at me.

"Let's go get a drink." I say.

"Okay." Austin says in reply.

I get a martini and Austin gets something but I don't know because the music's too loud.

"Why don't we go dance!" I say to Austin.

"Sure But be careful."

"Why?"

"Because we all know that you aren't the best at it."

Austin and I finish off our drinks.

I laugh in agreement but we still dance. We walk onto the dance floor and start dancing to an upbeat song. He just stares at me and laughs because I know I suck. I put my hands up like I'm saying "I don't know."

He grabs my hand. "I will show you how it's done." A slow song starts playing. I think it's 'Let me Love you' By Ne-Yo. He puts my hands around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist. It's fun, then I realize that he just showed me how to dance. Another checked off my list.

I smile, "This is fun."

"Yes, it is." The song starts to get more upbeat. We release each other and just bounce on the dance floor together. It is so much fun.

"We should go to Vegas more often." I mention.

"Yes we should." Austin replies.

We just dance until it's time for a break. We go sit at a booth and we can see Trish and Dez dancing. We just laugh on how ridiculous they look.

"This is so much fun!" I say.

"I told you, you would have fun."

"You're right! You're very smart Austin!" I smile and laugh. We just look at each other.

**Trish's POV**

Dez and I are dancing together. Honestly, it's not that bad. He's pretty funny. I decide to stop and go and join Austin and Ally. I walk over with Dez to the booth they are sitting at.

"You're not a bad dancer Dez." I say.

"Thank-you." Dez replies. I just look at him. "You're a good dancer too." I have to mentally get compliments out of him. I'm a little evil. Can't be that bad.

"Let's go sit down."

"Okay."

"There's Austin and Al…"

"What, Trish?"

I grab Dez's head and turn him towards Austin and Ally. Dez just screams.

**Ally's POV view seconds before Dez and Trish's reaction.**

"So Austin, what's the next thing on your list?"

It looks like he is thinking.

"Well, there's, take a yoga lesson."

"So you're finally thinking of taking my advice?" I ask.

"Yes, I like your advice. You're smart too you know."

"Oh Austin."

We just laugh. "There's something on my list I would like to do."

"And that is?"

Austin gets closer to me. He cups my face and kisses me. I take a moment to process. And kiss him back. Then we start making out. It was like we were all alone. No people staring at us, just us, under the moonlight. I felt fireworks. We get air. We just look at each other.


	7. Sparks Fly

**This story is getting exciting! Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

OMG! He just kissed me. And I kissed him back. Now we are just staring at each other.

"That was…um." I say awkwardly.

"That was, yeah." Austin responds.

"Why, don't we get out of here?" I ask.

He grabs my hand. "Sure." Then Austin smiles at me.

We get back to the hotel and we drop our keys on the counter and he just walk up to me and moves his hand down my cheek.

"You know how long I wanted to kiss you?" He tells me.

"No. But, I wanted to kiss you too."

"Cool." He says quietly looking at my lips. I bite my bottom lip.

"Austin I…" I start but Austin interrupts.

He whispers, "Shhhhh, no more talking." He pushes me toward him and we kiss and kiss, and kiss, and kissed a lot. We kiss all the way to the couch. He takes off my jacket and shoes. I take off his shirt and he kicks off his shoes and he lays me on the couch. He goes on top of me and we just stare into each other's eyes. We just kiss. I never wanted it to end. We hear the door about to be opened. We roll over onto the floor still holding hands and we just laugh. We get our clothes back on as fast as we could. We hear laughing. We stand up in front of the couch quickly and see Dez and Trish.

"What's going on in here?" Trish says.

Austin and I quickly look at each other and back at Trish and Dez. "Nothing!"

"Then why is your guy's hair so messy?" Dez asks.

"Um…It was windy outside." Austin says.

"We were just outside and it was fine." Trish smiles.

"Austin and I were wrestling." I say.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Trish says. Trish goes to her room and Dez just shakes it off and goes to bed. It's just Austin and I left.

"So…" Austin says.

"Well." I say awkwardly. We just look at each other. I think 'I think I'm in love with him'. I go and kiss him. We make-out quietly and slowly. We start kissing on the way to Austin's room. Then I stop him at the doorway.

"We can't. Not while Dez and Trish are hear. "We'll talk tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Ally." I let go of his hand and walk to my room. I get my PJ's on and jump into my bed. I just can't stop thinking about what just happened. And what could've happened if Trish and Dez didn't walk in. I knew I wanted it to happen. It was a magical night. I hear the bathroom sink behind the wall in my room. Austin's still awake. It can still be a magical night. I get out of my bed and walk to Austin's room. I do a short and quiet knock on the door.

"Austin?"

"I'm still awake." He pops up from his bed. I walk up to his bed and sit next to him.

"I can't stop thinking about earlier." I start.

"Me too."

"What does this mean?"

"Ally, I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." We kiss and he just wraps his arms with mine around my stomach, pulls me down with him and we just cuddle together for the rest of the night. "Perfect." I whisper. And we fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Sorry you didn't do you karaoke contest." He whisper to me as I fall sleep.


	8. What's Left On the Bucket List

**This isn't an actual chapter. This is to show what Austin and Ally have left on their Bucket list. P.S. The underline means that it is crossed off.**

Ally:

1. Perform At Madison Square Garden with Austin Moon

2. Slow Dance with my best friend Austin Moon

3. Learn to Dance

4. Speak the truth

5. Go to Las Vegas with my friends

6. Win a karaoke contest

7. Play Truth or Dare

8. Watch every Zaliens movie

9. Go Skydiving

10. Make out with someone

* * *

Austin:

1. Give my honest opinion on someone I know

2. Have a near death experience

3. Pet A Monkey

4. Eat 20 pancakes in under one minute

5. Kiss Ally Again

6. Slow Dance

7. Let Ally use the bathroom first

8. Watch a movie with the gang

9. Take a yoga Lesson

10. Eat a big bucket of ice cream

**Right after I post this I am going to start on the next chapter! 3 3! Peace!**


	9. Nom, Nom, Nom

**Thanks again for the reviews. If you guys have any ideas just PM me or review and I might take your advice, so here the next Chapter.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally's great, honestly. She is one of the most beautiful people I have met. She slept with me in my bed last night after we talked. I got everything I always wanted and that's Ally. We are officially a couple now but we still need to finish our bucket list.

**Ally's POV**

I am now dating Austin and that's great! I am so happy. I cuddled with Austin all night as we slept in his bed. It was so comfy the way he held me. He gave me butterflies. Austin is the one I have always wanted to be with, and now we get to be a couple and I am over the world with it. With Austin, I feel I can take on the world! I am still cuddling with him. I know he's awake but we just feel each other as we still cuddle.

"Good morning." Austin whispers in my ear. It gives me shivers down my spine. I turn over to face him and I just caught in a trance by his compelling brown eyes and we kiss. We roll and roll as we kiss and I end up on him and we just make out. It was so nice and passionate with mine and his hands intertwined.

The door opens and we see Trish.

"I knew it!" Trish shouts.

"Um…Trish?" I ask.

"Oh, ya it is!"

"You're dreaming? Why don't you go back to bed?" I don't know. Austin and I defiantly didn't want to go public yet.

"Nice try Ally but I know now and so will Dez. Dez!" She calls Dez and he runs around the corner in front of the door of Austin's room.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Dez says in a high pitched voice.

"Oh my God!" I blurt. "Is this really necessary?"

"What?"

"It's not a big deal." Austin responds.

"Yes it is!" Dez says.

"Is it really a big surprise though?" I ask.

"No. Not really." Trish says.

"Can you give us some privacy now?" I say.

"Sure." Dez says mysterious and closes the door.

"Okay. That wasn't awkward at all!" I say sarcastically.

"I know right!" Austin responds. We just stare into each other's eyes. "I like this."

"Like what?" I ask as our eyes are locked on each other's.

"Us."

"Me too." I smile. We kiss more until it's time to get up. It's about 11:30 when we are done getting ready for the day. I go to the kitchen and decide to make some pancakes. Austin comes out of the room and sits in his favorite spot, the bar stools.

"Can you make me 20 pancakes?" Austin asks.

"You are really doing that today?" I reply.

"Yes, yes I am."

I make 20 pancakes for Austin and set them on a plate and put some syrup and butter on them.

"Eat up Austin." I say. "But wait!"

"Dez, Trish! Get out here! Austin's gonna eat 20 pancakes!"

They both run out of their rooms and stand next to me.

"Is he gonna do it?" Dez asks.

"Yes, I am."

And he does. He eats ever pancake. And what was even more impressive is that he ate everyone in under a minute more like he ate them in 40 seconds! Awesome! And hot.

He burps, "Check!" We all laugh including Austin. "Surprisingly I don't feel sick."

"Good." I say.

"Next!" I blurt, "Sky diving!"

"Awesome and I'm going with you!"

"Great!" I say.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter but come on Auslly is what you wanted and Auslly I brought! I am also busy so I won't be updating for the rest of the day.**


	10. First Date

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. LAWLS! Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I are going to go skydiving today. I am so excited for her and me of course because I'm going as well. But it's on her bucket list so she should get more credit for being so brave to actually do it because, if I'm being totally honest here, I didn't think she would go through with it.

**Ally's POV**

Oh my God I am actually going skydiving! I am so fricken ecstatic! I went bungee jumping with Austin before but skydiving is not the same. You're WAY higher up in the air. You know there is something to catch you (bungee cord) and less height. Did I say that already? I am going with my boyfriend, Austin Moon. I like that word. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. My boyfriend. My boyfriend Austin Moon. He's awesome and great and I am so lucky to have him and call him mine. I'm just scared for what might happen if we leave Vegas because you know how that saying goes "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas." But obviously not for Austin and me because I think I am falling in love with him. It's been a few days since we started dating and he is taking me on a date tonight and tomorrow we are going bungee jumping. Actually right now I am getting ready for our date. I have no idea where he is taking me. It's Vegas; this has got to be good. But I hope it's not too romanced because that's a little overwhelming.

"Are you ready my love?" Austin shouts with a British accent from the living room. I skip around the corner into the living room.

"Yes, I am dear." I say in reply.

He puts his hand in front of himself palm faced up. "Shall we go?"

I grab his hand. "We shall." We both laugh as we exit the hotel suit. We walk down the hall into an elevator and walk out the hotel.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Austin says.

"Who? Me?"

Austin laughs, "Yes, you who else would I be talking about. There is no one else more beautiful than you Ally."

I blush a little. "Oh, Austin you are so wonderful." I hug him.

"Your more wonderful."

"Austin, you're perfect."

"No, Ally-"

I interrupt him, "Don't finish that sentence." I laugh and then we both laugh.

"We're here!" Austin announces.

"Austin, you're taking me to Roses and Violets! This is my favorite romantic restaurant!"

"I know."

I hug him and I grab his arm and we walk in.

"Do you have reservations?" the waitress asks us.

"Yes. Under Moon." Austin says.

I blush a little as the waitress shows us to our table. This date hasn't even started and I am already having the best night of my life. We sit down at a window booth and Austin sits across from me.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asks us.

"I'll have water." I say.

"I'll have the same as her." Austin says.

"Okay." The waitress says before walking away.

"So, Ally. Do you like the restaurant?"

"I already told you I did." I smile.

"I know." He smiles back at me.

"Aren't you exited to go skydiving? I know I am. I am so happy you are coming with me. This is going to be so much fun."

"Ally?" Austin gazes at me.

"You know what we should do?"

"Ally?" Austin says still gazing at me.

"We should go to a find a place there is a karaoke contest." I just smile and look at Austin.

"Okay let's go now."

"But our drinks haven't even come yet."

"We don't need to eat on a date. Let's go do what we do and go sing!"

Austin and I leave and walk down the block to see where a karaoke contest is. We eventually find one. We walk in and it looks like people are having fun so with join them. I sing 'Pocket Full of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield with this other woman. She sounds really good. I probably will lose. Turns out I won. After they announced my name I jump off stage and kiss Austin. We leave the karaoke club and we are in front of the hotel room.

Austin and I walk up to the front of the hotel room. We stop in front of the hotel doors.

"This was a very good date." I say.

He just gazes into my eyes as I gaze into his. We just look at each other.

"I'm in love." He blurts. Did he say what I think he said? Can he repeat that I don't think I heard him properly?

"What?"

He lifts my face so we look directly at each other. "I love you Ally."

I smile and blush then kiss him. "I love you too."

We walk up the stairs so we get to spend more time alone as we talk but still holding hands the whole walk up. We stay on the fifth floor. We walk in and oh my gosh! I see Dez and Trish kissing in the hall.

**Sorry****, again. For leaving you all at a cliffhanger. It just gives me more time to write the next chapter! :) Please Review! 3**


	11. What's The Hell Just Happened?

**Sorry it took some time to update this chapter,there was something wrong with trying to put this document in the doc manger but it's all fixed now :)All I have to say there is some MAJOR Auslly in this chapter! Enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

Am I hallucinating or do I see Dez and Trish kissing in the hallway. Austin and I just look at each other in shock. I guess it was no different than when Austin and I kissed back stage after I overcame my stage fright. We just watch them as they release there kiss.

They release each other and stare at each other. "Oh, Trish. Why are you so beautiful?" Dez says feeling her face. What!

"Dez, stop it." See laughs. "You are so awesome. I love your hair." She starts playing and putting her hands through his hair. Holy crap! Did I just step into an alternate dimension or what?

"You better go before Austin and Ally get back from there date!" Dez starts walking down the hall when Trish slaps Dez's butt.

"Ah!" Dez turns around and laughs then enters his room still trying to get as much view of Trish as possible. Surprisingly Dez never noticed us.

Trish laughs then turns around to see Austin and me standing with a 'What the Hell!' look on our faces in front of the door. It was worse than when Austin and I kissed for the first time. Trish and Dez's jaws hit the floor when we kissed with this massive smile on their face. It was honestly kind of creepy the way there faces looked. Austin closes the door behind us.

"What the hell was that!" that's honestly what came out of my mouth.

Trish starts running down the hall when Austin stops her in her tracks.

Trish sighs, "Dez and I have been dating for a few days now." That explains why they were fully awake when they woke up the other day and the dancing at the club. "We wanted to keep it a secret."

"Why?" I ask.

"Remember the time you thought Dez and I were dating but it turned out that I was dating Trent?" She shivers when she says Trent.

"Yes?" Austin says.

"Well, if you knew we were actually dating you guys would be crept out. You know; cause' it's weird."

"Dez should be out here explaining as well. Can you get him Trish?" Austin asks.

Trish walks down the hall. She has her hand on the arch of the door and has her head popped into the room. "Can you come out here?" She said that sweetly. This is way creepier than Dez and Trish kissing. This is going to get some getting used to. Dez walks out the door grabbing Trish's hand then releases and slaps himself in the face with the hand he was hold Trish's with at the sight of Austin and I.

"It's okay. They found out." Trish tells Dez. Trish grabs Dez's hand again.

"Ouch! How did you guys find out?"

"Better question yet; how did you guys end up dating?"

"Long story short; we were on the plane and you know we had to sit next to each other and when we fell asleep we woke up holding hands and better yet we were cuddling." Trish explains it all in a gushy girly way.

"Awe you guys!" I grab Dez and Trish and hug them. This is great Austin and I are together while Trish and Dez are together. This is great!

"Okay, okay!" Dez and Trish both say together.

"I'm going to bed." Trish says turns around and walks slowly into Dez's room like a zombie.

"Um, Trish! That's Dez's room!"

"Not the first time!" I hear Trish yell back at us from Dez's room.

Austin and I just look at Dez and he gives us this big grin and turns to go into his room. Austin and I are just left in the living room. Alone.

Austin and I turn towards each other. "What the hell just happened?" I ask.

"I don't know?"

"So…?" I turn look up at Austin.

"What?"

I place my hand on his chest. I hope that answers his question.

"Oh?" Austin says sexily. He picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist and he kisses me and takes me to his room. He places me on the end of his bed and we start making out. "I love you."

**I hope you all know where this is going. I am just going to skip ahead.**

* * *

I wake up and I am cuddling with a warm body; soft and muscular and comforting. It's a handsome blonde whose arms are wrapped with mine. I feel safe in his arms. Not like anything can get to me anyway.

"Morning sunshine." I hear a familiar whisper come from next to me. I sit up covering myself with Austin's silky blanket knowing that I am naked under it.

I go over his face and just look at him. "Morning." Then I kiss him. I can tell he wanted more. So I just made out with him we both know it was the best night ever last night and we didn't want it to end. After that I could find my clothes anywhere in the room so I put on Austin's clothes for a while. I got to the kitchen and make some coffee. Austin follows.

"Do you want some coffee Austin?" I ask holding my cup in his face.

"No. I'm good."

I set me cup down on the counter. He is-of course- sitting on his favorite bar stool which is the second last one across from me. I place my hands on top of each other and Austin looks down at my hands and places his hands on mine. We play with each other's hands. It's kind of like playing footie except with hands. It's fun, nice and natural. Our relationship feel natural not weird. I enjoy the morning we have alone before Dez and Trish wake up.

"Want to go watch TV?" I ask.

"Sure."

I grab my cup of coffee and walk with Austin to the TV. He grabs the remote from the end table and turns on the TV.

"What do you want to watch Als?"

"It doesn't matter. You can pick it if you want."

"Okay."

"What's next on your bucket list?" I ask

Austin looks over to me. "I don't feel like I need to finish any of those because I got everything I always wanted and wanted to do…" I blush and we both laugh, "Is with you."

"Awe. Austin." I place my coffee next to me on the end table and lean in to kiss him. He leans back and I fall on top of him. We both laugh. "You did that on purpose." I laugh.

He laughs in agreement. Then we just kiss a lot. His tongue touches my bottom lip and I allow entrance. As we kiss our tongues dance to the way our mouths hum. I hear a door open and we just pop our heads over the top of the couch and see Dez and Trish standing in the entrance smiling like doofuses.

"Someone was loud last night!" Trish announces.

Austin and I just smile in embarrassment.


	12. Good Bye Vegas

**Thanks for the reviews! L3OVE my followers and fans! Here's the final chapter. You guys make me never want to stop but I know I have to.*Sad Face* I'm thinking of making a sequel once I'm done this story. Any ideas?**

**Ally's POV**

Oh my God! Trish did not just say that! I look over to Austin and give him a good bye face when I crawl over the leather couch and walk fast over to Trish turn her around and go to her room.

**Austin's POV**

Um…awkward! That's all I can say. But now it's just Dez and I left in the room. He jumps over the couch and starts to talk to me.

"Dude!" Dez says.

"What?" Oh my God!

"Deet!" he says.

"Dude!" I walk away to make some coffee. "I'm not answering that!"

**Ally's POV**

"Ally?" Trish says sitting on her bed as I close the door.

"Hey…" I say reading to burst.

"So…"

"It was alright." I say. Actually it was so amazing.

"Ally? I know you… That's not all you have to say to me."

"Fine." I go and sit next to Trish with a big happy smile. "When you and Dez when to bed I "asked him" to kissed me and it lead to 'you know what' and was so magical."

"Awe Ally! That's great!"

"I know" We just scream like little girls.

"What do you think there talking about?" I ask. Trish puts her head on the door trying to ear what's going on, on the other end of the door. "Do you hear anything?" I asks standing behind Trish with he head against the door.

"No. It's really quiet."

**Austin's POV**

"Put you head against the door to see what they are talking about." I ask Dez. He puts his head against Trish's door. "Do you hear anything?" I ask him standing behind him.

"No. It's really quiet."

"**Ghost" POV**

Both Austin and Ally start moving their heads closer to the door when the door opens. (**Austin and Ally: Chapters and Choices)**

Ally's POV

The door opened. "Dez!" Austin yells at Dez.

"What?" Dez turns towards Austin

"Never mind." Austin looks up at me and smiles. "Hey."

I walk around Dez and Trish, grab Austin's hand and we leave the hotel room to go outside. "Where are we going?" He asks.

"For a walk." I reply.

"But you not even changed."

I look down at the clothes I am wearing. They are Austin's; a red dress shirt buttoned up. White shorts and I grabbed my flip flops before we left the hotel room. "What's so bad about these clothes?" I ask.

He laughs, "There mine."

"And?"

He kisses me and keeps holding my hand.

"I like this."

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I are sitting on the couch kissing when Trish comes in the opened living room.

"I know you guys are having another one of your guys' moments but you guys still need to finish you bucket list!" At the words 'bucket list' we stop kissing and look at Trish in shock.

"We haven't finished those!" Austin says.

"No, and you have two weeks to finish them!"

Austin and I go to Yoga Central and take a yoga lesson. Check that off Austin's list. Later that night we get invited to a Katy Perry after party and me and Trish played Truth or Dare. She never chickened out once and I actually did a dare. I had to dance with a random stranger; It feeling awesome to let my guard down a little for once. And after playing that I did a karaoke contest and actually won! The next morning Austin and I woke up. A few days after Austin and I started dating I moved my clothes onto his room. So we got dressed together. We had breakfast and then later, Austin and I went skydiving. It was so much fun! Then after that, all four of us went out to Eaten' Food for lunch.

"So what's left on your guys' bucket lists?" Dez says eating some spaghetti.

"I have to still go skydiving and perform at Madison Square Garden with Austin." I mention.

"And I still have to let Ally you the bathroom first." Austin laughs.

I laugh, "Really? Let me use the bathroom first is on your bucket list?" I smile.

"Yes, yes it is." He looks over to me and smiles. "And have a near death experience."

"A near death experience eh!" Dez says. **I made him say 'eh' because Calum Worthy is Canadian. I am also Canadian. That's awesome!**

"What are you thinking Dez?" I say concerned for Austin's life.

"How about we throw Austin into a deserted jungle and leave him there for three weeks!"

"No! That wouldn't work. You guys have only have a week to finish and that's not exhilarating as much." Trish explains.

"And..." Austin yells. "That's crazy!"

"Hey what about what happened earlier. Shouldn't that have fit in with your 'near death experience?"

"Don't remind me. I am never going skydiving again." Austin says scared.

**Earlier that day about to jump out of the plane to go skydiving**

"Are you guys ready?" the instructor says.

"One second." Ally says.

A few moments later.

"Okay I'm ready." Ally says.

They grab hands and jump out of the plane.

They have lots of fun skydiving but when Austin's rope (**I don't know what it's called)** doesn't release Austin and Ally start freaking out.

"My rope isn't unlatching!" Austin's screams. Austin looks down and he is on the ground. The instructor catches him.

We all end up on the ground.

"That was close." The instructor says. "I don't know what happened to the rope. It must have got stuck."

**Back at the restaurant.**

"It's fine Austin. It's all over with." I say to calm him down.

"Okay." Austin says. "Thanks Ally."

I put my head on his shoulder.

"So looks like my near death experience was almost dying when I went skydiving with Ally?"

I laugh, "It's seems like it."

**A week later.**

"I can't believe we are leaving today." I say. Everyone is sitting on the couches Dez and Austin are sitting across from us on a couch while I am sitting next to Trish.

"I know."

"Can someone tell me why we are leaving a week early?" Dez says.

"I told you this already." Trish says. "We are heading to New York."

"Right!"

We get to New York and we actually ended up singing at the Madison Square Garden. It was so much fun.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Just let me know if you guys have any idea for another story or maybe a sequel. Depending if you guys want one. Please Review! Peace and L3VE! **


	13. Author's Note

**A few of you guys have been saying to make a sequel but I have no ideas so I am asking my viewers what you would like to see in the next sequel. Because if you guys don't give me any ideas there won't be a sequel so you guys have to give me some ideas. I hope they are some good ones.**

**P.S. Happy Easter!**


	14. I Have A Sequel!

**I have a new story up for the sequel for this and since you guys have been wanting one i posted one so please read it Thanks! It's called What I Thirst.**


End file.
